


me and you and the elements

by nasaplates



Series: CuriousCat Drabbles [14]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breeding Kink, Brief gender dysphoria, Cisswap, Daddy Kink, F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rule 63, Sort Of, Strap-Ons, anniversary sex, cis swap, dysphoria is not a plot point but could be triggering for some folks, minseok is a butch lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: Minseok knows what Kristina wants, and how to give it to her. Kristina, well. She knows what Minseok wants, too.xiumin/yifan are cis lesbians in love, minseok has a strap and knows how to use it. why? deserve.also applies for "minseok/kris + blue" from cc!





	me and you and the elements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/gifts).



> I love you len. more than all the stars in the sky.
> 
> for everyone else......enjoy?

Minseok has always liked fire just a little bit more than she should. She’s always been drawn to the dance of flames, to the smell of a campfire, to the way paper curls and blackens before it turns into ash. There’s something primal in the fascination with smoke and the forms it takes as it rises up into the air, shape dissipating into nothing more than memory. Change of state, matter to light and heat. She’s thought a lot about it, while flicking lighters and using magnifying glasses in the sun. Mostly she’s decided it’s a compulsion better off left unindulged.

Kristina lights a cigarette in an alleyway outside the club, and Minseok watches the flames kiss the rolled paper, watches Kris’s cheeks hollow. Minseok watches the thick smoke come slowly curling out of Kristina’s parted cherry red lips and she wants to breathe it in like maybe it will impart the secrets of what it’s like to be so deep inside someone so beautiful.

Her eyes are lined with makeup that Minseok helped her apply just a few hours before, hands never quite steady enough to get the wing look she likes. Minseok’s always had good hands. Kris raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and lifts the cigarette back to her mouth, fingernails clipped neatly and painted red to match her lips. Her eyes never leave Minseok’s face.

Minseok is close now, closer than she was, close enough to hear the paper and tobacco sizzle when Kris purses her lips over the butt and inhales. There’s a circle of lipstick on the cigarette when she pulls it out of her mouth. She exhales, Minseok inhales. They’re not the same height, Minseok with her head tilted up, Kristina with her head tilted down, they still don’t match. It isn’t shotgunning, the handful of inches between their mouths enough to lose most of the smoke to the night. But Minseok smells the smoke, tastes it on the air, traces the curves of Kristina’s lips with her eyes. They’re not touching anywhere, Minseok’s hands tingling in the pockets of her leather jacket, Kristina’s right busy with the cigarette while her left is pressed to the brick behind her. The bass from the club thumps loud enough to be heard all the way out here. Neither of them are listening.

Kristina raises the other eyebrow, tilts her head to the left. It’s an old invitation, a language Minseok knows well, by now. _Kiss me_ , she says. It’s a request that Minseok lets her pretend is a statement, most times. Not this time.

Minseok leans back enough that she can give her a slow, thorough once over, face kept blank, eyes hungry. Strappy heels that click deliciously over pavement lead the way past her ankles, up her beautiful calves, to knees that Minseok kisses whenever her mouth is in reach of them. The pastel pink bodycon dress Kristina is wearing molds to her curves, high on her thighs, over her hips, into the dip of her waist, up to her breasts too big for Minseok’s hands. Her collarbones stand out against her warm skin, goosebumps erupting across her chest as a delicate shudder travels the same path as Minseok’s eyes. A studded choker in the shape of a snake biting its tail wraps around her throat. She’s left her hair long, lately, long enough that it’s pulled back into a loose half bun, the rest falling around her shoulders, wisps trailing along her cheekbones, her graceful jaw.

When Minseok meets her eyes again, the pupils are blown wide, mouth parted, panting lightly, cigarette forgotten and floating in lax fingers frozen a foot from her face. Smirking, Minseok gently traces one finger along the back of the hand holding the cigarette before plucking it from her and deftly taking a drag, the cigarette pinched between index and thumb. She tosses the butt to the ground, squashes it under a booted toe, blows the smoke in an efficient stream. Kristina, when Minseok looks at her, swallows.

“Come on,” Minseok says, gesturing with a shoulder at the door. “Let’s go.”

Kristina grabs her elbow as Minseok turns, tugs her closer. A waft of her perfume rises between them, making Minseok salivate reflexively.

“Are you sure?” Kristina asks, leaning back against the wall again, bringing Minseok with her so she’s flush against her, standing between her legs, Kristina’s fingers looped in the waistband of Minseok’s jeans. “There’s no one else out here.”

Minseok pulls one hand out of her jacket pockets, presses it into the wall next to Kristina’s head. She leans forward.

“I’m sure,” she says, and her tone agrees with the statement even if the throbbing between her legs doesn’t. She leans even further forward, face next to Kristina’s now, chests pressed together, her hair tickling Minseok’s nose. Quiet but firm, letting her voice fall as low as it can, “I don’t have everything I need.” She punctuates with a slow hard roll of her hips into Kristina’s. Kristina gasps and her hands spasm against Minseok’s hips. Minseok grins, and pulls back so Kristina can see it. There’s a flush high on her cheeks now, and the grin turns into a laugh when Kristina pushes off the wall, takes Minseok’s hand and pulls her at a march through the door.

They move like this through the overwhelmingly loud club, Minseok feeling like she’s ten feet tall with a foot long dick. They get to the table where Yixing is sitting on her phone, working even though she’s dancing distractedly in her seat and about ten different gorgeous women are staring at her with eyes so hungry Minseok is shocked she hasn’t been lit on fire yet. Jongdae's eyes are among them, and if she was able to tear her focus away from Yixing's broad back in a white shirt that showed every one of her muscles, Minseok would toss her an eye roll and an encouraging nod. Kristina leans down and says something Minseok can’t hear in Yixing’s ear, and Yixing waves a hand, barely looking up from her phone long enough to smile and throw Minseok a thumb’s up.

The drive is a blur. Minseok didn't drink tonight, taking Kris from her studio to the expensive restaurant Kris had booked (and then refused to let Minseok pay for) and then to the bar down the street from the club to meet the rest of the group. So Minseok is behind the wheel of the old Mustang, the engine purring beneath them both, Kristina's hand stroking higher and higher up her inner thigh. They've negotiated a strict no car sex rule, Minseok's doing, but a block away from the apartment they share they have to stop for a red light and Kristina starts pressing messy kisses along Minseok's neck. She doesn't take her focus from the road, but she doesn't stop her either, tilts her head to give her better access. Kristina rubs her through her jeans as a reward and Minseok squeals the tires hitting the gas when the light turns green.

The door hasn't closed behind them before Minseok has Kristina up against it, hands in her hair, mouth on her mouth, smearing that cherry red lipstick. It's everything the not-kiss in the alleyway couldn't be. There's no lingering concern of someone catching them, no need to be quiet, to be discreet. Kristina hooks a leg around Minseok's hips and runs her tongue along her teeth like she's taking an inventory of her property. Minseok takes her breasts in her hands and kneads them and Kristina moans directly into her mouth.

 _I could get her off right here, like this_ , Minseok thinks. It's true, she's done it before. She's let Kristina rut against her leg, she's given Kristina her mouth. She could slip her hand under that dress and push aside the pretty pink panties she knows she's wearing, right now, so soaking wet she could slide two fingers into her easily. Minseok is pretty sure she could get her most of the way there just by tugging the dress down, freeing her breasts, and sucking and biting her nipples, pinching the one she didn't have her mouth on at any given time. Kristina always makes the prettiest sounds when she does that.

But no. Minseok has a plan for tonight.

Minseok hushes Kristina when she pulls away from her, tugging her by the hand, by the waist, keeping contact whenever she can with her mouth. Slowly, with several long pauses to kiss feverishly, one of them pressed to whatever solid surface was near, they make their way to the bedroom.

It's another blur, from the doorway to tipping Kristina back onto the bed. She's stunning like that, dress a mess, hair a mess, makeup smeared. The skirt of the dress is hiked so far up her thighs that Minseok can see those pretty pink panties between her artlessly splayed legs. Kristina's eyes are black and hooded, but she smirks at whatever she sees on Minseok's face and spreads her legs wider, lays back fully on the silver satin bedspread, arches her back.

She's stunning like the ocean is stunning, like mountain ranges are stunning. Like flames, like smoke. Like all beautiful things that could kill, if improperly handled.

Minseok strips off her jacket, doesn't look to see where it lands on the floor. Kristina is touching herself now, through her panties, other hand tracing fingertips over a nipple. There's a challenge in her eyes, layers of them, sex and a laugh and a seriousness, too, maybe a worry that no one but her would ever be able to see. Something about it makes Minseok wonder if flames mourn what they consume.

Minseok pulls her shirt over her head, leaves her black sports bra on, takes a breath, unbuckles her belt. Kristina sits up, eyes fixed to Minseok's waist, to her hands as she pulls the belt slow and steady through the loops of her jeans. No matter how many times she does it, no matter how often they replay this scene, Kristina always looks at her like she's a gift, and a meal. Kris reaches out a hand and Minseok takes a half step forward to meet her. With deft, familiar fingers, Kristina unbuttons her jeans, pulls the tab of the zipper down, wraps her other hand around Minseok's hip, thumb pressing circles into her pelvis. She tugs the pants down, smoothing her hands over Minseok's blue boxers, over her ass, down her thighs, until the jeans fall to the floor and Minseok can step out of them, kicking them to the side.

The boxers follow, peeled away from her body, Kristina pressing her mouth in open, smeared kisses over her skin. When she's naked from the waist down, Kristina runs her nails through her pubic hair, cups her in her big elegant hands, dips her middle finger in to run the pad of it along her slit, gliding through the wetness. When she passes her clit, Minseok moans, presses her hips forward into her palm. Kristina pulls her hand away, fingertip glistening, and brings it up to her mouth. She's looking in Minseok's eyes when she licks the pad of her finger, traces it along her full bottom lip, and then sucks it into her mouth, pulling off slowly and humming like she's savoring the flavor.

Minseok wants to fuck her. It's a wildfire rushing through her, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She wants to push her back onto the bed and shove into her, fuck her until she screams so loudly the neighbors call the cops. Or maybe grab the back of her head and fuck into her mouth with a cock she doesn't have but can feel like a phantom limb regardless, choke her with it, until she's gagging on it, until Minseok is spent.

It's a violent, hideous feeling, a violent, hideous desire. A violent need to show in some primal way that this woman, the one in her bed, the one who samples her cunt like it's a gourmet dessert, this perfect God damn fucking _woman_ is _hers_. A positively murderous urge to carve her own heart out and present it to her _mate_ as an offering, a promise, an anniversary gift. The Cartier love bracelet Kristina is wearing on her wrist, that Minseok started saving for before they even went on their first date, isn't enough. There's an inferno in Minseok's chest. She's ashes in its wake.

The wave passes, these urges suppressed as violently as they came upon her. Kristina looks at her like she knows. Maybe she does. Maybe she feels it to.

It's an easy reach to the bedside table, a simple thing to open the drawer and find what she's looking for. The harness is black, simple, utilitarian. The dildo is a bright electric blue, completely unnatural, large and wide. Kristina, when she wants this, likes to be filled. Minseok joked to her when they bought it that she was a size queen. Kristina just said that if she's gonna buy her Daddy a cock to fuck her with, it sure as hell isn't going to be small. Minseok ate her out until she came three times, right there in her desk chair, order confirmation still on the computer screen.

Kristina doesn't watch as she puts the harness on, she contorts to unzip herself from the dress instead, a bit awkward, both of them. They're both muttering a little to themselves, smiling because even these unsexy moments are easy between them. Kristina squawks a bit when the dress somehow gets caught in her bracelet for a second, Minseok outright growls when the lid of the lube she used to slick up the dildo doesn't want to go back on. They come back to each other grinning, until the grins slide off their faces.

Minseok never gets over Kristina naked. It always takes her a moment to adjust to the reality of being allowed to see every inch of her skin, every blemish, every fold, every fading lovebite, every scar. Her muscles are still defined from a childhood of athletics, a teen and young adult life obsessed with dance. Flat tummy and toned legs, strong shoulders. Her breasts splay out, heavy and full. There are purpling marks on the inside of both of them, where Minseok has a habit of burying her face in them and sucking hickeys. There are fingerprints on the flare of her hips from Minseok's grip, nail marks on the insides of her thighs.

"Are you gonna stare all night or are you going to fuck me?" Kristina's voice is soft and deep, velvet in the quiet of the room. She's propped up on an elbow, one eyebrow raised, a smirk on her lips. She spreads her legs wide, showing herself to Minseok. She's so wet it's starting to soak the bedspread. Kristina takes two fingers and slides them into herself as Minseok watches, both of them moaning at the slick sounds, the way she moves her hips in time with her slow thrusting fingers.

Minseok comes closer to her, dildo bobbing in front of her, the base of it pressing just a bit into her throbbing clit. She puts one hand on Kristina's hip, wraps the other around Kristina's wrist and uses it to thrust Kristina's fingers deeper into her, harder, changing the angle just a touch. Kristina lets out an "ahh" and pulls a knee up to give her even better access.

When she starts thrusting her hips up to meet their joined hands, Minseok pulls Kristina's fingers out of her. Smirking cheekily, she brings Kristina's wet fingers up to her mouth and copies the rhythm she'd just been using inside Kristina, in her own mouth, swirling her tongue around and between her fingers. Mouth open and panting, Kristina groans, half lust, half frustration, so Minseok pulls her fingers free with a pop, and a chuckle.

"Are you ready for me?" she asks, dildo in hand, maneuvering them both so it's lined up properly. They both know the answer, but Kristina shudders at the asking, every time. She's always had a thing for Minseok's self control.

"Yeah," she murmurs, eyes going from Minseok's to the dildo and back, "Yes," louder this time, hands clenched in the sheets. "Fuck me, baby, please, I need it."

So, Minseok does.

There's always a minute of adjustment to the strap, for both of them, Kristina to the physical reality of having a cock in her pussy, Minseok to the physics of controlling something she isn't used to being attached to her. It never takes long, for either of them. A handful of strokes, slow, sensual, slick and easy, each of them repositioning in sync with each other. Kristina using her legs to pull Minseok in closer, Minseok using her hands and arms to pull Kristina further to the edge of the bed. The bed is a perfect height for this, completely by accident. Minseok, legs firm, hands grasping Kristina by the waist, can slide into her at an angle that always makes Kristina's back arch when she finds it.

Once they're both comfortable, Minseok leans forward a bit, hands tight on Kristina's skin, and _fucks._

Minseok gasps in a breath at the first hard _snap_ of her hips because this angle makes the base of the dildo push above her clit, sending sparks through her core. She ignores it, ignores the way she's soaking wet, the way she's throbbing, ruthlessly tamps it all down and focuses on Kristina, on wringing every noise out of her she can.

The sound of the slap of their flesh together doesn't drown out the way Kristina is moaning, swearing, begging. There's sweat gathering at her temples, dampening her hair, making the skin under Minseok's hands slippery in a satisfying way. Kristina looks at her like she's lost, so Minseok bends forward even more, gaining leverage, changing the angle. It must be the right one because Kristina shouts and tightens her legs over Minseok's side, clutching at her back.

Right when it seems like she's going to either tip over the edge or cry, Minseok slows her rhythm, long, slow, grinding strokes. Kristina sobs in anger, her fingers becoming claws.

"Is this not what you want, love? Hm?" Minseok says, voice steady but somewhat wrecked. She presses in and holds, leans until she's practically bending Kristina in half, says right in her ear, "Tell me what you want, baby."

Kristina writhes and yells in a way that might be angry if she wasn't also rolling her hips desperately. "Shut the _fuck_ up," she pants. " _Fuck me,_ you demon, or I'll kick you out and keep the dick."

Minseok laughs, but pulls out, snaps forward again. Their bodies are so close now, faces inches apart, bellies and chests brushing as they move. She brackets Kristina's face with her forearms, keeps her mouth just too far away to kiss. Eyes going wild again, Kristina fists one hand in Minseok's hair and drags her mouth down, bites her lip before fucking her tongue into her mouth. They lose coordination quickly, the kiss going messy until it's mostly just panting into each other's mouths.

The feedback loop of lust and sex, the way Kristina keeps making high whines in the back of her throat at every thrust, is driving Minseok absolutely fucking insane. She feels like she could come like this. Like if she just chased this feeling hard enough, buried herself into Kristina's body deep enough, she'd come from this, she'd come inside Kristina for real and oh sweet Jesus _fuck_ that thought has her moaning, hips stuttering in their rhythm.

"I'm, ah ah fuck, I'm so close baby, _please_ " Kristina has her arms wrapped around Minseok now, face tucked into her neck, biting the skin there hard enough to leave a mark. With a shaky hand Minseok pulls away far enough she can reach between them, working her hand until she can rub hard quick circles into Kristina's clit, and two more strokes is all it takes before she's shouting and then silent, back arching so hard she lifts both herself and Minseok off the bed, their bodies molded together, Kristina's skittering heart pressed to Minseok's.

Time stops for that long moment. It always does. Kristina, mouth parted, eyes scrunched closed, breath stopped in her chest. Minseok can't feel it, but she knows she's pulsing around the dildo that's buried to the hilt inside her. It's devastating, seeing her like this, vulnerable, powerful, alive and free. Hers, maybe. Minseok's. Coming undone because of her. Who is the tinder, who is the flame. It doesn't matter. Kristina is engulfed and Minseok is too close to sharing her skin not to burn with her.

Time starts again. Kristina pants through the aftershocks, Minseok gently fucking her through them until she's too sensitive, squirms away. Minseok pulls out, or tries to, wants to tear the harness off so she can get her fingers on her clit, quick and dirty, she's too close to draw it out now. But Kristina doesn't let her, locks her legs on her hips, pulls her back in, pants, "Wait, wait."

Minseok waits. It may actually kill her, but she looks down at Kristina, runs soft fingers through her hair and across her face, traces the choker over her panting throat, and can't say she hasn't lived a full, beautiful life.

"Come on," Kristina says after a moment, eyes focused again, hands squeezing Minseok's biceps. "I know you can get off like this. Fuck me. Come on, baby, come for me." Minseok blinks, taken aback. It's true, she _can_ get off like this, has done it before, and she really is _so fucking close_. Kristina lifts a hand, runs her nails through the short hair at the back of Minseok's head until she can get a handful and squeeze, just this side of painful. She tugs her head down until they have to go almost cross eyed to look at each other properly. "Come in me, Daddy."

Minseok groans, shuddering, presses her forehead to Kristina's, rounds her back, hips pressing forward against her will.

"Yes, Daddy," Kristina is moaning it, half for show, right in Minseok's ear. "Come in me, please, put a baby in me."

And Minseok tries to snort, tries to laugh, because it's absurd. But it doesn't _feel_ absurd. It feels like a lightning strike.

She loses her mind a bit, fucks into Kristina, barely hearing the words of encouragement. Minseok does what she has such a hard time doing, most of the time. She takes.

It's easy to find the angle that puts pressure on her in just the right way, the short sharp thrusts that feel like _she's_ the one being fucked. Her legs start shaking the second she pays attention to how close she is, how badly she wants to come, how badly she wants to paint Kristina with it, wants to fill her up and then lick it back out of her again. She must say some of that out loud because suddenly Kristina's moans are starting to get a bit more real, and she starts panting out, "Yes, _fuck_ yes," and shoves her hand between them to get herself off. That's what really does it for Minseok, the idea that they're really both getting off to this, to Minseok fucking into her like she's really going to fill her up with come.

Her knees almost give out on her when her orgasm finally hits her over the head like a falling tree. She thinks she shouts, but it's hard to say, everything going white at the edges, ears crackling, lips and fingers and toes going completely numb. Kristina comes again and she feels that, both the reality of her shaking beneath her, and the psychosomatic sensation of her walls clenching around her cock. She presses her hips forward again almost against her will and their groans intermingle, sounding to Minseok like they're coming from behind a very large wall.

Eventually reality comes phasing back in, like a bad radio signal. Minseok had slipped out of Kristina at some point, rolled to the side of her onto the bed, squashing one of her arms beneath her, legs in a tangle, the softness of one of Kristina's breasts pressed to her belly. Minseok snorts a gleeful laugh at the absolute inelegance of it all, from the way Kristina is almost sliding off the bed, to the sticky wet electric blue dildo poking Kristina in the side. Kristina looks at her confused, a flash of hurt across her face for a second before she follows Minseok's eyes and chuckles herself.

It's an odd, silly, exhausted dance, taking off the harness, Minseok finally pulling off her sports bra, Kristina shuffling on shaky legs to the bathroom to clean up, both herself and the strap on, and take off her makeup. Minseok has a face routine she should follow, should pick up the discarded clothes because the lack of tidiness will bother her in the morning, but she doesn't, pulls on loose pajamas and burrows under the covers instead, enjoying the view of Kristina coming back to bed.

Once they're settled, Kristina the little spoon to Minseok's big spoon, they breathe together for a long minute. Kristina starts tracing the love bracelet with one finger, and Minseok watches and feels like purring.

"So," Kristina murmurs, soft in the night. "You wanna put a baby in it, huh?"

Minseok groans and buries her face in the back of Kristina's neck, mumbles, "Shut up, you liked it too," into her laughing back.

"It's fine baby, it's chill," she's still chuckling and it's obvious in her voice. "I'm just wondering what new kink I'm gonna find out about on our second anniversary." There's a subtle emphasis on 'second,' and she says 'anniversary' like she's trying to be casual about it but can't quite keep the awe out of the word. Minseok knows the feeling.

Minseok presses a kiss to the nearest patch of skin, smiling. "Guess you'll just have to stick around and find out."

Kristina doesn't answer, just hums and traces gentle fingers along the arm Minseok has slung around her waist, and settles just a little tighter into her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. that happened. please leave me a comment and lmk what you think, and come say hi on twitter [ @nasaplates ] and/or curiouscat [ /nasaplates ] <333


End file.
